


We Are Brothers

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I love these two being brothers. Shiro is a good big bro while Shigure is good younger bro. They love each other dearly, no matter what is going on. As much as Shiro is brash, bullheaded, always looking for a fight, Shigure will always encourage him while Shiro will encourage Shigure to painting and singing. They love each other dearly, no matter how different they are. PS I have a head canon that Shiro can dance and Shigure can kind of dance.





	We Are Brothers

Shigure was out in the open forest, singing the song his mother once sang him. The forest animals crowded around him, calmly listening to him sing. The forest was his favorite place to be, it was calm, quiet, the animals that were here were nice, he was by himself, away from people. The animals lifted up their heads when Shigure stopped singing. He giggled when he saw their slight disappointment. "You guys must really love my singing," he said, softly. He then started to sing again and watched the heads of the animals lower to their bodies. 

He became frantic when it became dark. He didn't realize he had been out in the forest for hours. "Ah, I'm sorry to you all, I must be going," he apologized to the forest animals. He then rushed back to the palace. Shigure huffed and huffed, trying to regain his breath when he saw his father, mother, and brother were waiting for him. "I am truly sorry for being awfully late," he apologized. The three of them smiled at him with reassurance. "It's alright," Shiro reassured him, "we weren't doing anything too important. Mom and I were just dancing."

Shiro being so calm about the situation made him feel a little bit better. It still pained him though, he missed some time being with his family. He truly loved them all. "Don't fret too much about it, Shigure. We know how much you love being by yourself," Ryouma smiled. He was irked by that statement. Yes, he loved spending time alone, most of the time he did, but he loved being with his family even more. "If you want, I can spend some time with you tomorrow. We can go to the clearing in the forest and I can teach you to dance," Shiro said. 

Shigure smiled ever so faintly. He knew how to dance, but not as well as Shiro. He was okay at it. Growing up, he would rather spend time with his mother sing, than dancing with her. Only Shiro was the one to keep dancing after a period of time. Their mother wouldn't let him keep singing for some reason, only Azura knew why. Azura smiled, she loved seeing when her children together. They have gotten busier since they have gotten older. They had their studies, Shiro had his training with Ryouma, while Shigure sang a lot with their her. She felt like that they didn't spend enough time with each other, she blamed herself. She was always close to Shigure and Ryouma was close to Shiro. 

"That's a lovely idea," Azura said. Shigure seemed surprised by her words, only a little, though. He knew what she meant, and knew that she said it in the best of intent. He knew that he grew distant from his brother, partly due to not having much in common with him any more. He wondered if it hurt Shiro. Though, it hurt him how much they were growing apart. They had been so close growing up. Then something happened, he became more solitary, while Shiro became more rough and bullheaded. "Why, of course," Shigure said. 

Shrio became pleased to spend some time with his younger brother. He felt the same as his mother and brother, they had grown too far apart. "Sweet," he said, excitedly hugging his brother. Shigure jumped in a bit fright. He slowly shoved his brother away from him. Even though he was a bit offended himself, he could understand why. Shigure wasn't one for people being in his personal space, especially without warning. "Uh, sorry. I got a little too excited," Shiro apologized. Shigure gave him a smile. "At least you know," he said. 

The next morning, the two boys went up to the clearing. The two stood in silence and wondered where everything was going to go. "Uh, this is a nice place," Shiro said. "Yes it is," Shigure smiled at him. Then silence began to break out again. Neither of them knew what to say, it was just awkward. Years of spending so much time together, then months never being around each other could do that. Shigure became uneasy and started to sing. "You are the Ocean's grey waves," he sang. That song struck a chord in Shiro. It was the song their mother sang when they were younger. "Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time," Shigure sang some more. 

When Shiro heard him sing, he started to dance, the dance his mother danced when she sang this song. "In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two waking dreams, fade away, embrace the brand new day," Shigure sang. Shiro raised up his arms as he waved them back and forth. He slanted his arm, one elbow pointing to the sky and one to the ground. He placed one hand on the the back of the other as he stepped one foot out to the side and then back to his other foot. Then he twirled around, giving a little kick behind him. "Sing with me a song of birthrights and love." He trailed his arms behind him as he walked forward. Shiro waved his arms up into the air. He then moved backwards then spun around a few times. "The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone," Shigure sang. Shiro picked up his leg making a circling motion, but moving it more to the side. He came to a stop, having one of his arms more parallel to his head. Shiro then moved his hands in front of his stomach. He then started to spin around again. 

Shigure giggled, as he was singing, while he watched his older brother was dancing. He never knew how good he was at dancing. He might not be as fluid of a dancer as Azura, but he was still pretty amazing. He wished he kept on dancing, so he took it upon himself to start dancing along with Shiro. "You are the Ocean's grey waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore. just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb," Shigure repeated, twirling around with Shiro. He started to laugh. He was happy spend that the two of them were starting to bond. 

"Embrace the dark, you call a home," Shigure sang. He watched more of Shiro's dancing. He put his hands close to his face and then swiped them in a diagonal direction. He quickly moved to the side and then up to the air. "Gaze upon an empty, white throne." He then started to shake his arm, hips and left leg. Shiro then put his arms behind his body. He then moved his body forward, without moving his arms, then stood stood straight up, then he connected his hands and placed them up in the air. He had his elbows point to the sky and ground right before he moved a few steps to the side, letting his follow his hips. He then moved hands on the opposite side of his face and back to the right side of his face as Shigure sang "A legacy of lies. A familiar disguise." He then raised his arms up as far as the could go and started to shake his hips again. "Sing with me a song of conquest and fate." He shook his hips even more then moved his hand in front of him while making a circling motion twice. He then bowed and moved his hands up in the air, moving one down, and putting one foot behind the other. 

"The black pillar cracks beneath its weight," Shigure sang, trying to mimic Shiro's movements. Shiro then put his left hand across his body to be in front of his left hip, then put his left hand over his right hip. He then moved his hands up into the air in a circular motion. "Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts all alone." Shiro then put his hand on his hip and moved forward a couple of steps. He then faced forward, moving his his hand to his chest. He then moved his upper body a little bit forward and then swinging both of his arms to his side. He then put up his arms into the air and started to spin around. 

Shigure was still very surprised to see how well his brother was dancing. Shiro then stopped and smiled at his brother. "Do you want to learn," he asked. Shigure smiled back at him, trying to wrap his mind around his dancing. He saw his mother in him. "Yes," Shigure replied. "But do you want me to do something for you in return?" Shiro seemed surprised by his return. It seemed like he wanted to teach him something, but he was a bit nervous to ask him about it. "No, I'm alright," Shiro replied. "A-Are you sure," Shigure asked. He seemed pretty insistent on the matter. That was new for him, if someone said 'no,' he wouldn't press any further. "How about this, I show you how to dance and you teach me to sing. Deal?" Shigure's face then lit up in glee, it made Shiro smile. 

Shiro then slowly started to show the first part of the dance. He did it a couple of times so it could be ingrained in his younger brother's mind. Shigure then started to dance along with him. He was a bit clumsy, tripping over his feet. The two laughed when they Shigure tripped over his feet. He helped him up and showed him the routine again. They spent hours dancing the first few verses. They took a break and listened to the calming woods. After a little while of rest, Shigure started to sing. Shiro started to sing along, it wasn't the best, let alone good. Shigure now knew the reason why Azura told him he couldn't sing as a profession. He didn't get much better since they were children. He sighed, trying not to sounded irritated. He wanted this. He smiled and tried to help him sing while he was singing. He pointed out the different pitches they could go, the different harmonies, different melodies. Shiro was really having fun picking up singing again. 

"Brother," Shigure said, placing his head on Shiro's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Shiro placed his head on his younger brother's. "For what," he asked, letting out a sigh. He knew he was about to say something serious. "For not being closer to you. Like you said, we are brothers, we should act like it," Shigure replied. Shiro placed one of his hands on Shigure's. "Don't worry about it. I should have made the effort to be with you more." The lightly laughed. The two sat in silence, nothing but animal sound. Shiro then started to lightly squeeze Shigure's hand. "Do you remember the time when I got lost in the forest," he smiled. "Yes," Shigure replied. Shiro smiled, kissing the top of his brother's head. "I was scared, really scared. Dad told me you went rushing into the forest," he explained. Shigure then intertwined his hand with Shiro's. "I was scared of losing you. You were my only friend at the time," Shigure said. 

Shiro then felt a light squeeze on his hand. "I was scared, that I was going to be alone forever. I was also scared out of dying. When you found me, I was really, really happy," he said. "It made me happy to know that my baby bro was there for me. I knew then I was going to have the greatest brother in the world, regardless what had happen." Shigure smiled and felt his heart fly. He never knew that he thought of him that way. "I knew you were going to be the greatest older brother," Shigure said. It surprised Shiro. He never thought that he would say that, especially knowing who he was. "I don't know if you remember this, but I remember when were traveling somewhere, we strayed from Mother and Father. We got in a bit of trouble and you protected me, or at least tried to." Shiro smiled, he can't believe Shigure remembered that. He hoped that he would forget that. "I remember you holding up a stick and pointing it at the people. You were yelling, 'don't you dare hurt my little brother! You go through me,' and, maybe at the time, made me really happy. Knowing that my older brother was willing to risk everything just for me, made me realize that I have the greatest older brother. You've always have done small stuff for me. I've noticed it. The paints that you find and leave in my room, the canvases you give. I remember," Shigure said. 

"I love you, Shigure," Shiro said with a smile. He let those words sink in. "I love you too," Shigure replied. "We are brothers. We will always be brothers," Shiro reminded him. The two stayed in the clearing for a few more hours, dancing and singing. On the way home, the two walked hand in hand, singing. Ryouma and Azura smiled as the two walked back into the main room. The two were as close as ever. They spent the rest of the night together. The parents found them on the floor cuddled next to each other. Azura put a blanket over the both of them and let them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two being brothers. Shiro is a good big bro while Shigure is good younger bro. They love each other dearly, no matter what is going on. As much as Shiro is brash, bullheaded, always looking for a fight, Shigure will always encourage him while Shiro will encourage Shigure to painting and singing. They love each other dearly, no matter how different they are. PS I have a head canon that Shiro can dance and Shigure can kind of dance.


End file.
